


Villain's exposition

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Attemptetd suicide, Drugs, M/M, Post Reveal, Rape, Telling Ortega the whole truth, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: Kruk suggested I should write about Cyrus’ time at the farm, so here it is.Some warnings:It’s LONG, and a lot of monologuing.IT’s got four of the major trigger warnings.-TONS of SPOILERS under the cut !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-suicide-heavy self-depreciation-drugs-rapeOrtega is there to blunt the sword a bit but he ends up getting cut by it as well.
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Kudos: 14





	Villain's exposition

“What difference does it make now?”

“I want to know whatever happened to you!”

“And I already told you I don’t want to talk about it!”

“So that’s It? I find you’re a villain? THat you’re a Regene? That you’ve been beating us senseless and you’re not going to share a single reason as to why?”

“EXACTLY!” you say walking to the door. But he’s too fast, standing in between.

“NO. No, you don’t! You’ve lied to me ALL the time. Since the moment we met you. I thought I loved you, and then you died, and I’ve been dealing with it alone ever since. You owe me one big fucking explanation!”

“I don’t owe you anything!” you say trying to push him. But he won’t budge. “MOVE!”

“Fine! I’ll move! But this is the last time I take any of your shit, you hear me? We’re DONE. DONE!” He yells at your face moving to the side.

You walk through the door…

“By the way, it’s your own fucking house you dumb asshole”

… fuck. He got you again.

You do the 180 turn, glaring at him.

You’ve never felt like this… there is a rage you didn’t know existed in you. Taking over the reins.

“You know what? You win. I’m going to let you know what I’ve been up to these past years Ricardo.” you say turning.

He’s got his arms crossed, matching your glare. You walk up to his face once more, slamming the door shut behind you once more.

“You want to hear my side of the story? GREAT!” you say up close “But you better brace yourself because you’re NOT GOING TO LIKE IT!” And that’s an understatement.

You walk back to the living room. The lamp’s still on the floor where you threw it, just like the overturned chair you were sitting on. You let him fix the mess and take the sofa. He’s still glaring at you, but you just look away. Staring contest is over. 

You can see him taking a seat next to you in the corner of your eye. Good. This will take a while.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he says, arms still crossed.

“You want the truth” you sigh. “Well, I’m going to give you the truth. Enough for you to fucking choke in it.”

“Be my fucking guest?” he says sarcastically “If you even can say anything resembling the truth”

“Let’s go. Where do we start?”

“Maybe at the beginning?”

“Great. So let’s go back to 2001 when I was born…”

“You’re much older than 20 Cyrus… Maybe you just physically can’t stop lying?”

“Shut it. I was born out of a liquid nutrient tube in 2001 at a place called The Farm in the Nevada Desert. I was made to look 14 years old from the get-go”

“Wha…?”

“I was MADE you idiot. what part do you not understand? They didn’t need a baby to perform their covert operation missions. They wanted field-ready agents”

“You mean you’re…”

“Yeah… I look older but I’m just 18 years old. Surprise bitch! I’m legal this year if you still want to fuck me. Want to know which day’s my birthday while at it? We could have cake and all that jazz”

“I…”

“I suggest you record this because I’m not going to do this ever, EVER FUCKING again.” you glare at him. You already feel the migraine. “It hurts to even speak about this. Also, they one rule they taught me was to keep my mouth shut, so speaking about this is just…” you can’t even begin to describe how it feels right now. 

He says nothing for a few seconds… then presses a few buttons on a hidden panel on his mods. Of course. Living recorder.

“Go on”

“So it’s back to 2001. I was sleeping comfortably in my tube marinating around my own bodily fluids. You know, usual perverted experiment stuff. And then BAM!. They activated me. Or more like electroshocked me, whatever the case I came into the world with a bang. But I wasn’t really myself at first. I had the intellect of a potato because my mind had never been used before, not while sleeping and being grown to the ideal age. So they jumpstarted my implant… and boy, that’s when all the fun started”

“Implant?”

“Yes. They put implants on our brains to impart basic knowledge. How to stand upright. How to use a toilet. The basics of speech. How to eat with your mouth shut. How to eat period. You know. Baby stuff. Because that’s what we were, babies in the bodies of adults. They awoke a whole batch of us, and they immediately started imprinting memories and knowledge in our little lab-rat brains.” 

“So you never had a …”

“Childhood? Nope. Sorry, that’s not for me. And of course, no parents either, It was more like a chicken factory. And not all of us came out alright. Several were discarded that night. Not that I noticed, I had more important stuff to do trying not to have my head explode with all the new information. They processed us. Got us a bath. Dressed us. Gave us our first meal, a sort of milky liquid. Actually, maybe It was baby formula for all I know.. And then they got us to a group bedroom and made us all lay down, tied us to the bed to make sure we wouldn’t fall off. Then they turned off the implants not to fry our brains, and left us to our own devices.”  
“Most of us screamed or cried all night long, because, you know, we were essentially human DNA based and our instincts told us we wanted our mommies with us. But that wasn’t going to happen. Not to us.”

He just stares at you, unsure if you’re lying or not. Of course, he would, your truth is far more outlandish than any lie you could make about it. Perhaps you should spare the details… but no. You’re mad. Let him have it all, he asked for this.

You go on, detailing how several of you simply died off over the next few days, and the doctors were just discarding the bodies as if it was the usual. Because it was, there was nothing natural about being born this way and it was an extremely traumatic experience the human body was not designed for. Because some medical machine failed. Because of some doctor’s neglect of fuckup. Because you were all loaded with Hero-Drugs from birth and didn’t stand the dosage long-term… Or maybe no one knew why in some cases.  
And you were among the “Lucky” ones and survived. 

“Then after the acclimation and basic imprinting period, we were assigned handlers and sent to classes. Speech, speech and more speech. They wanted us to talk. We were extremely fast at it, you know. Because we had baby brains back then. We learned 9 languages. Some of us even got to 12 languages or more. You know I talk Spanish. Chen doesn’t know I speak Cantonese. And then school. And high school. And a few degrees. The Best education there in the farm. I’d recommend it if it also included basic rights…”

“Then there were physical classes too. Martial arts, personal defense. Combat. Guns. Driving cars. Driving bikes. Driving Helicopters. Driving whatever actually… you name it. Oh, and managing our powers too of course! And medical exams, all the time. Tests and more tests… They wanted to know everything about our abilities”

“How long did all this take?”

“Some years” you smile. “Some of us died in accidents… our handlers tried to keep us alive though. There was a big bonus for them in it.”

“How was… your handler?”

“Oh, she was actually decent. Some were not so lucky,” you say bitterly. He swallows, but you don’t elaborate.

“Eventually they figured out my powers… They decided I was a low-key psychic, and trained me for information gathering and surveillance. And that’s what made me who I am.  
They chose to make me a Cuckoo, so instead of dying my skin blue, they left it as is, and just tattoed my code bar on human-looking skin. So that’s what it all comes to.  
Some stupid scientist decided I was good enough to have the get the fancy paint job. If it hadn’t been like that, we’d never have even met” You smile. “Or maybe you’d have thought of me as one of those blue-skinned things that give you the creeps.”

“I never…”

“Oh yes, you did. Numerous times. I threw a ton of oddballs at you to find out what you thought about regenes, and each time you made it very clear how disgusting you found my whole bio-engineered fuck-up species.”  
he goes silent for a moment pondering on your words “Relax. Most people claim we should just be exterminated as an affront to god, so I’m pretty used to it…”

“So where was I? Oh yes. TRaining. They made an agent out of me. It was a whole big montage with a song, like in those movies. And I was happy to be their agent! I mean, they gave me drugs to make me feel good when I succeeded in my missions, and they made me drugs to make me feel sad when I failed my missions, and they gave me drugs when they wanted me to sit tight and shut up in between missions, so whatever I did, I was in high cloud nine the whole time! No don’t you feel sorry for me” you smile weakly.

He shifts uncomfortably. Of course, he can’t handle knowing this. But this is what he wanted, so this is what he’s going to get.

“So one of the handlers didn’t follow protocol much, you know? He had a harem of young female regenes that absolutely adore him, and he treated them like his personal dolls… so he…”

“What?!”

You shrug “Our bodies didn’t belong to us. We were state property and he just took advantage.” you smile bitterly. “So many of them took advantage… doll fuckers they called them. It was a running joke… We were almost all used one way or another by then. And we all had teenage bodies… To tell you the truth, I think they just kept us on drugs to prevent our hormones from tearing us all apart”

“Where you…?”

“Nope! I guess I wasn’t funny enough, or smart enough, or good looking enough compared to my brothers and sisters… you know I actually used to wonder why they didn’t like me? Made me feel so ugly…”

“That’s just sick Cyrus!”

“Of course it is, but no one cared about 412’s inner unresolved sexual trauma. Oh, that was my name. 412.” You keep the cheerful attitude as you go through your life. You try not to ponder how long can you keep it up.

“So this handler used to talk to his doll fans about life outside the farm to impress them. And you know, when I wasn’t too drugged, I actually listened. And I thought it was the best thing i had heard about in my life. Which was quite a short time actually…”

“And thus, I became an agent and took part in several missions. Most of them were just finding out stuff or making sure there we no problems for the main agents, you know. Support stuff mostly. Until they started to order more complex stuff”

“Like what?”

“Oh, you know… Steal files.. infiltrate buildings… Also, they made me interrogate prisoners.. assassinate the odd terrorist…”

“You killed people??” he asks taken aback

“Well, I hadn’t been taught to say no, you know? Didn’t get the best role models.”

“Hmr…”

“So I was a fine agent and all… until one of our missions went hella bad… Me and three of my friends from the orange-pinstripe-club…” you say tracing one of the lines on your tattoos “…we got captured by Russian intelligence. They killed our handler -you know, I actually miss her now that I think of it- then they tied us up and began cutting us open after using some sort of scanner. They were talking about removing our trackers…and that was VERY, VERY interesting to all of us.”

You lift up your shirt to show you a small scar on your side.

“So they didn’t know I was a telepath. I wasn’t very strong back then, but I could do stuff if you gave me enough time and they were very close to us… When they least expected it, I made them undo our knots and my two friends took their lights out. We fled, on the back of a truck carrying bananas.”

“Yikes”

“What did you expect a more elegant escape? It’s me we’re talking about. So we were cut loose, no trackers or so the Russians said… and well… suddenly none of us was in any no rush to go back… we could explore a bit of this real world we had heard so much about, you know? Those KGB guys did us one big favor.”

“What happened to the other two?”

“Each of us took a new name… wished ourselves good luck… and split. Much better chances going our separate ways.”

“You never saw them again?”

You smile at him. “We expected to be caught within days. This was just us acting up, throwing a tantrum. You don’t understand the degree of control they exerted over us…”

“So how did it go?”

“Terrible. Within a day and a half, I was having withdrawal from the whole drug cocktail. Ended up on the streets, alone and it was winter. It was very, very rough and I had never been alone before, everything I tried came up wrong and I couldn’t ask anyone for help. I was considering handing myself over when I met this old lady who needed someone to take care of her… and I did. She let me stay at her appartment.. and I started getting better eventually. Until she passed” you say, clearing a tear from your eye. “That’s the first human I really cared for”

He nods slowly, waiting for you to go on.

“So a few months later, I was still living in her apartment alone, until Mr. Molotov moved on to the lower floor, and set up shop. Every night he worked out to make his weapons and suits, it was like a factory, I couldn’t hear my own thoughts or sleep… So I had to find a solution”

“Waaait… is that why you came after me? He was too noisy?”

“You wouldn’t believe how bad it was. No one complained because the building was full of squatters like me, and well… he was a supervillain. And I wasn’t good enough to go toe-to-toe with him myself.”

“You could have moved”

“Yeah. But they were MY apartment. That woman wanted me to have it. Why should I move? I think that’s the first selfish thing I did”

“You know the rest… I got you to get rid of him, but the building burned down after the fight… found a new place to stay… and then the Eldritch mess happened and I became friends with Anathema…”

“But why did you become a hero?”

“Anathema. And you.” you turn away “You were my first real friends… And I liked you… wanted to be like you. Made me there could be more to life than just surviving. That I could have my own interests. And I kept thinking … Maybe If i do well enough, then they’ll let me be a human as well!”

“But you are!!”

“No, I’m not. I never had a childhood. No parents. I never went to school or was in a sport’s team. Never had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Didn’t even know how to have my own opinions for the longest time. I’m just this thing they made to be a slave that’s rebelled against them.”

“You are still human!” he says holding a hand to your arm. You just pull away.

“I don’t need your pity” you burst out. He retracts his arm startled by your reaction. You sigh “Shit… and we didn’t even get to the juicy parts…”

“We can stop” he makes a peace offering.

“No. No, we can’t, because you won’t stop asking until I tell you everything, and I told you, I’m never going to do this ever again. So we’re doing this” You say with teary eyes.

“Let me get you a soda,” he says standing up.

“‘kay,” you say laying over the couch sideways. You close your eyes. Everything’s spinning. But it’s ok. It’s under control… for now at least… Just have to keep your shit together and you’ll get through this.

………….half a can of soda later…………………….

“Hey… I’m sorry” you start

“No, I should be sorry,” he says pacing around the room.

“For what? I’ve been dodging these questions for ages…”

“Yes, but I have no Idea It was so…”

“Horrible? Perverted?” you chuckle. “It gets so much fucking worse”

“You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to, really”

“I kind of have to now…”

“I just didn’t know…”

“Ricardo… you and Anathema are among the only people that treated me like a real person… like I mattered at all. Every tiny moment of normality with you guys was something I had never experienced before. So I owe you a whole lot, You fucking know that, right?” 

He turns, giving you an odd look. OF course, he didn’t know that.

“Crap…”

“I never knew that the… regular stuff meant that much to you. I just thought you were… easily impressed”

“Well I was” you smile

He nods and takes his seat once more.

“Ok, here we go again” you start.

“You know what happened next… the Psycopathor mess… that kiss.. -you both smile at it-, The Phoenix massacre… a few other stuff… then Elyise… the Nanosurge…”

“And Heartbreak” he adds when you fail to do so.

“Yeah. Heartbreak”

This is not kool. You don’t even know where to begin. He holds your hand… slowly. You don’t pull back this time.

“You’re cold,” he says taking both your hands in his.

“So that bitch… he was from the farm too. But different. He just wanted to kill everyone. Everywhere. Including himself. I think he got off killing himself while possessing other people’s bodies if that makes sense? Addicted to suicide so to speak. I’d say he was a living weapon even.”

“Shit”

“You saw what he did to the city… to everyone. To Anathema” You swallow hard. “I was right there… I should have done something… should have…”

“There’s nothing you could have done”

“You don’t know that… I just thought Steel’s Mind Dampener would protect us? I couldn’t use my powers all that much, so I didn’t think anyone else could. But Heartbreak… went right through it…”

“None of us knew. They sent us in the dark”

“They did. The farm fucked up big time. Releasing that thing…” you sigh. “I managed to get up to it… I walked to it and shot it. Several times… and It still wouldn’t die”

“Is that when…”

“It made taste the gun. It wasn’t even angry. Just wanted me to taste it… Took his time. UNtil you stopped me.”

“I couldn’t stop you”

“No. No, you could not” you pull back your hands and cover your face. It’s too much. The fucking memories.

“Want to stop?”

“I told you, we’re doing this…”

“Then scooch,” he says.

“What?”

“You heard me,” he says. You stand up, and he lays down on the couch, then pulls you down over him too, wrapping arms around you.

“Seriously?” you smile “This can’t be comfortable”

“Whatever. Now you can go on,” he says tightening his grip for a moment.

“Idiot” You feel stupid like this, but at the same time, It’s somehow making you feel safer. You decide to trust him, he’s the one who knows the tricks of bodily contact after all.

“I can be your idiot if you need me”

“And now you’re corny too” you clear some more tears again.

Silence. He waits for you to continue…

“He… It… It broke something in my mind. Made me stop caring about life. Found all of my fears and magnified them by a thousand. I never had such high self-esteem, you know that, but… he made me see myself as this repulsive thing… Like I had no right to be alive. Just a waste of oxygen, bringing problems to everyone… And offered me a release, If i just did what he said and jumped the window. I tried to resist. Tried to hold on to the good memories but… besides you, I realized I didn’t have that many… That I was just a mess.” Your voice breaks for a few seconds “He must have done the same to Anathema”

“You’re a human just like me. And whatever he did to you, it’s not true, you know this” he says giving you a soft kiss on the neck.

Your voice turns shakey as you share the darker parts of your story…

“They took me in that ambulance… I don’t remember everything. Took me back, and fixed me… and then.. then started figuring out what to do with me.”

“How did they do that?”

“They interrogated me… dampened the cell. Used different methods. I asked them to set me free. I told them …” it takes a few tries to actually say it “…I told them the rangers were going to rescue me. I told them you were going to come for me. I kept saying that… so many times… I was sure my best friend Charge would come in, beat the bad guys and we’d be off, like always… I was so fucking naive!”

You can feel his reaction. Now it’s his turn to cry.

“I didn’t know Cyrus… If I had known… ”

“OF course you didn't… But I still kept waiting for you. And you never came. Also, as I kept insisting with that, It turned out to be a huge mistake. They panicked”

“What… why?”

“Because they knew just how close Sidestep and Charge were. They thought you had to know I was a regene. That I would have told you at some point. They were thinking you would reveal what they had done to the world.”

“But I didn’t”

“No. And I told them that. I didn’t know what would they have done if they thought you were a security risk to them… I told them I had never told you… and they didn’t believe me. So they started the… enhanced… interrogation and re-education”

“Torture?”

“Yeah. THat’s the word. And also they wanted to do full medical exams and testing… very painful medical tests… They thought my powers had improved a bit. They kept wanting bone marrow. I’m not sure why. They took samples so many times… ”

“Shit… shit… How long?” he asks at last.

“I have no idea. Months at least. They did waterboarding, electroshock… truth serums… chemicals… sleep deprivation, food deprivation, cold… and then they brought in the psychologists. Those can torture you pretty badly as well, you know?” 

He just holds on to you, listening to your words. You wish you could stop, but you’re not finished. You have to get this out because if you don’t, you’ll never do it.

“They sent a new handler to oversee my… procedure. Funny thing he was a Sidestep fan back when I was in costume… So he was in charge of talking to me whenever I wasn’t being dragged into some testing chamber. To be the "Good Cop”

and … he… “ you rub your eyes. This is too hard.

"What did he do, Cyrus?” you can feel he probably can already tell.

“He… used me. He fucked me. I was his plaything… He boasted about owning me with the others. I tried to get him to stop at first… but then he would beat me, and call the guards on me… and then it’d be even worse… so I just… let him. I just stopped caring.”

Ricardo’s gone completely motionless behind you, except for the heavy breathing on his chest. Now he’s angry as well.

“I’m going to kill him… I’m going to kill him, Cyrus. I’m going to find him and kill him… ” he repeats a few times. You just stay still. You used to dream about killing him, even before you left the farm.

“In the end, I didn’t care. Because they reminded me I wasn’t human. I was back to being a tool in their box. That’s what they called this… "Induced depersonalization”. Reduce us back to being what we were meant to be once more. They had a lot of experience with escapees like me. I couldn’t understand why was this happening to me. Why was everything so unfair. I just knew it was my own fault because that’s what they kept telling me…“

He holds you as if his arms could heal. You can feel him trembling behind you. His tears on your neck. You knew this would break him. Why are you even telling him this? These secrets only bring pain…

"One day he came in… and told me to stop asking for the Rangers to rescue me. He told me you knew all along. That it was just a delusion of mine. That you handed me over to the Directive after Heartbreak when you saw my Tattoos. He told me we weren’t friends. That you had moved on. I didn’t want to believe it… but they drugged me. And then they showed me a video of you living your ordinary life. Getting awards and medals for more heroics through the city without me. You know, being happy. While I was back there”

“Did… Did you believe it?” he asks unsteadily

“Yeah. I bought theyr story. My mind was a fucking mess, they could have fed me any story they wanted by then. I hated you. I hated you so much… and I hated myself mostly, for being so stupid. That very night, I tried to kill myself. Tried to force him to choke me, even trough the dampener. I didn’t even realize I was doing it… until I felt I was inside his body.”

“You..”

“They stopped him. They just thought he had done it by himself. You know, he had been torturing me for months. They thought he was losing sight of his goals. They replaced him soon enough. A new handler came in, and It went on, and on… But I had learned something. I learned I could still use my powers”

“And then?”

“They started trusting me with small things again. I had undergone their "Process” so I was a loyal tool once more. They had me mess up the minds of other regenes for them. Inside the farm mind you, they weren’t going to let me out again…

“Until I escaped. It’s a bit blurry about how I did it… I possessed several people. I was drugged half the time too. I just remember I had someone drive me off the desert, inside a supply box… the rest is … gone” you say finally.

“I remember I squatted a room. I was just using my powers freely then. Got drunk. Did several drugs for months. I was always hiding in filthy hotel rooms or sleeping in alleys… I just… sort of gravitated towards Los Diablos I guess”

“I saw you” you continue. “I almost talk to you… but I was… very confused. I still think you knew what had happened to me and did nothing. I thought you abandoned me there. I walked up to my Tomb, and Anathema’s… And I came up with a fucked up plan to cause a new mess I guess?”

“If only I had known…”

“Yeah… well at least… at least now you know.”

He sighs softly.

“Well that’s.. the whole story… except for one more thing I guess”

“Tell me”

“I just… You know… Sometimes I still feel like he was right? Heartbreak? When he told me that I don’t deserve to live”

“Cyrus you’re a good person. You have a lot to live for.”

“Do I?” you ask him a bit unsure “Because sometimes I don’t know Ricardo. I mean do you even see a future for me? One in which I don’t end dissected on a laboratory?”

“You saved the city countless times. You’re a hero. I’m going to be here for you, as long as it takes. And you do deserve to live like everyone else, ok? And we’ll make a future for you. I’ll make sure of it.” he says behind you.

You close your eyes. Your eyes feel watery and you just are just weak and tired. He keeps speaking, saying something meant to be comforting. He holds you tighter as he notices you’re shaking all over. You can feel the warmth of his breath over your ear tough the words lose all meaning.

You’re overcome once more, with that familiar sensation of pointlessness. Feeling like you’re dangling over a dark bottomless pit. He’s holding you now, but does it make a difference?

Does it really?

“I’m here for you Cyrus. Always” he says as if he heard the question in your mind. 

…………………………………

He stays the night. He takes you for a walk through the beach the next day and makes sure you make an appointment with your psychiatrist before leaving to work.

Life goes on, not caring you can’t shake the feeling that you were hit by a bus. There’s a big relief, but also anxiety. You’re not sure what’s going to happen now that he knows.

And eventually nothing bad happens but you can’t shake the feeling that it will. You just know it will. Still, he just grows much closer than he ever was to you.

Having someone who actually knows you accept you as you are is a whole new thing. It’s scary, and it’s not going to be easy getting used to it.

The numb sensation stays with you for a few more weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfics: https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-hero
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and the setting of the Fallen Hero: Rebirth and upcoming Fallen Hero: Retribution games written by Malin Riden. I do not claim ownership of any characters from the Fallen Hero wold. These stories are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. These works are intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the creation of these stories, and thank the author for her wonderful game/s, without which these works would not exist.


End file.
